


Сдержать обещание

by Esthree



Series: Сдержать обещание [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Pre-Quest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Promises to Keep  by mainecoon76 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1023595</p><p>Однажды, по дороге в поселение в Синих горах, Торина и Двалина застигает гроза на опасном горном перевале. Они получают неожиданную помощь. Но все не так просто, и возможно, гроза – не самое ужасное, с чем им пред</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сдержать обещание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023595) by [mainecoon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainecoon76/pseuds/mainecoon76). 



Небо темнеет стремительней, чем они могли ожидать.

Уже далеко за полдень, и два бредущих по горной дороге гнома идут с самого утра, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы наскоро перекусить сушеным мясом, да глотнуть воды из фляги. За три десятилетия, что они живут в Эред Луин, они уже успели смириться с необходимостью время от времени проделывать этот путь, соединяющий их поселение с ближайшей людской деревней.

Но все-таки, думает Двалин, щуря слезящиеся от безжалостного ветра глаза, скорее бы уже очутиться дома. Насколько можно назвать домом их скромное жилище в Синих горах, ставшее пристанищем для горстки гномов, принадлежащих к некогда гордому королевскому роду, а теперь – ремесленников и торговцев, с трудом зарабатывающих себе на жизнь, так же как и их соседи. Правда сегодня они – он сам, Торин, его сестра Дис с мужем и маленьким сыном и Балин - смогут наконец насладиться сытным обедом: муж Дис, охотник, как раз должен вернуться со своим отрядом. За три дня в лесах они наверняка смогли раздобыть свежее мясо. Они соберутся возле очага, чтобы воздать должное обильной трапезе, столь редкой в последнее время. Будет много еды и эля, и Фили уснет, положив голову Балину на колени, пока взрослые, достав инструменты, будут петь, играть и разговаривать далеко за полночь. И если они не слишком устанут, то, возможно, они с Торином продолжат празднование в его комнате. Изношенные простыни будут трещать под их телами, переплетенными в тесных объятьях, а неистовые поцелуи заставят забыть обо всем на свете…

Конечно, Синие горы – это не тот дом, которого они заслуживают, но сейчас этого вполне достаточно, и Двалин ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется добраться туда как можно быстрее. Тем более, если он что-нибудь понимает в местной погоде, им действительно стоит поторопиться.

\- Не нравятся мне этот ветер, - говорит он. – Похоже, будет гроза.

Торин в ответ бурчит что-то неразборчиво, поправляя заплечный мешок, и ускоряет шаг. Они не привыкли вести долгие разговоры, да им и не нужно ничего друг другу объяснять. Их дружба длится столько, сколько они себя помнят, и для них вполне естественно провести целый день, шагая молча плечом к плечу.

***

Они проходят еще несколько миль в быстром темпе, с тревогой поглядывая на темнеющее на горизонте небо. Оба понимают, что если они хотят добраться домой до грозы, им нужно поспешить. Дорога, пока еще широкая и ровная, огибает огромные валуны и отдельно растущие деревья, стонущие на ветру, но гномы знают, что впереди их ждет гораздо более опасный путь.

Слева раздается какой-то шум и приглушенное восклицание, и они одновременно оборачиваются, поднимая оружие. Прежде всего, они воины, и приобретенные за годы тренировок и сражений рефлексы не раз их выручали. Но на этот раз в обороне нет нужды. Крепкая фигура, закутанная в плащ, неожиданно появившаяся на огромном камне у дороги, не несет в себе угрозы.

\- Вили! – удивленно восклицает Торин. – Во имя Дурина, что ты здесь делаешь? И где остальные?

\- Мы пошли разной дорогой, - муж Дис легко спрыгивает на тропу и откидывает капюшон. – Не важно. Мне все равно нужно было проверить силки на этом склоне. А почему вы еще не дома? Назревает жуткая гроза.

\- Пришлось задержаться, - говорит Торин. – Но отсюда уже недалеко, от силы пара часов.

\- Скверно, - Вили вглядывается в небо на горизонте, и Двалин никогда не видел на его загорелом лице такого мрачного выражения. - Дождь польет уже через полчаса, вы не успеете добраться вовремя.

Что ж, не сказать, чтобы это были приятные новости, но сомневаться в словах Вили не приходится. Он занимается охотой с тех пор, как впервые смог натянуть лук, а эти места знает, как свои пять пальцев. Даже Торин прислушивается к его совету.

\- И что нам делать? – спрашивает узбад. – По пути нет укрытия, а здесь оставаться небезопасно.

Вили переводит взгляд с одного на другого, нахмурив брови, и наконец, заявляет:

\- Я проведу вас. Это тоже опасно, но со мной вам будет надежнее. И мы сможем выиграть немного времени.

\- Тебе в любом случае нужно пойти с нами, - говорит Двалин. – Разве ты не обещал, что вернешься к вечеру?

\- Угу. – Двалин не уверен, но ему кажется, что Вили нарочно избегает его взгляда, принимаясь поправлять лук, висящий на плече. – У меня тут еще дела. Но я же пообещал Дис, что присмотрю за ее любимой парочкой искателей приключений. А теперь идем, у нас совсем мало времени.

\- Какие еще дела... эй, подожди-ка! – окликает его Торин, но Вили уже повернулся к ним спиной, и им приходится поторопиться, чтобы нагнать его.

 ***

Как выясняется, их друг оказался прав, когда убеждал их поспешить. Не успела дорога смениться крутой тропой с опасными склонами и острыми обломками скал по краям – а им всем прекрасно известно, что впереди будет только хуже – как проливной дождь обрушился на них внезапной лавиной. Их одежда промокла и отяжелела в считанные секунды, а земля под ногами стала такой скользкой, что идти с прежней скоростью было бы невозможно, даже если бы они могли четко видеть сквозь сплошную пелену падающей воды. Торин с мрачным упорством, молча, бредет вперед, а Двалин бормочет под нос проклятия. Они не созданы для этого. Гномы должны жить внутри горы, а не рисковать свернуть себе шею, карабкаясь по скалам в грозу.

Вили же, кажется, чувствует себя под ливнем, как шахтер в недрах Эребора. Он всегда был на удивление гибким и ловким для гнома, и места эти ему хорошо знакомы, но Двалин никогда не видел, чтобы он передвигался с таким изяществом, уверенно ступая по скользкой тропе, не глядя под ноги. _Должно быть, в его роду были эльфы,_ \- усмехается про себя Двалин. Впрочем, он не торопится озвучивать шутку. Вили, скорее всего, не обидится, а вот Дис может и за топор схватиться, если до нее дойдут слухи.

 ***

Постепенно даже Вили сбавляет шаг, хотя Двалин не может сказать, сам ли он утомился, или просто жалеет своих спутников. Они достигли самого опасного участка дороги, где слева от узкой тропы вздымается крутой склон, а справа открывается глубокая пропасть. В хорошую погоду никто из них не придал бы этому значения, но сейчас пройти здесь кажется почти невозможным.

\- Это безумие! – кричит Двалин, не зная даже, слышат ли его спутники в таком шуме.

\- Мы не можем повернуть назад! – сердито отвечает Торин, цепляясь за мокрый камень и безуспешно пытаясь отвести прилипшие к лицу волосы. – Двигайся!

\- Идите за мной, - звучный голос Вили едва доносится до них сквозь рев ветра и грохот падающей воды. – Смотрите внимательно, за что я держусь!

Двалин стискивает зубы и медленно идет следом за ним, хватаясь за скалу и тщательно ощупывая каждый камень, прежде чем переставить ногу. Кажется, это продолжается целую вечность. Вили идет далеко впереди, слегка прихрамывая, но все равно очень легко для тяжеловесного гнома. Кажется, он вообще не замечает, что ветер сдул с его головы капюшон, и его намокшие светлые волосы мелькают ярким пятном в серости окружающей их непогоды. Позади не слышно ни звука, но Двалин не рискует оборачиваться, зная, что Торин вскрикнул бы, если бы поскользнулся, так что нечего волноваться понапрасну.

Они уже почти миновали опасный участок: тропа впереди расширяется, и Двалин уже готов вздохнуть с облегчением, как вдруг камень под его пальцами откалывается от скалы, и он взмахивает рукой, наклоняясь вперед, и теряет равновесие. У него быстрая реакция, но ее все же не хватает, и когда подошвы сапог проезжают по мокрой поверхности, он не может удержаться и тяжело падает, ударяясь о твердую почву. Он судорожно пытается ухватиться за гладкий камень, ускользающий из-под перепачканных пальцев, в тщетной попытке зацепиться. Краем глаза он замечает, как Торин прижимается к скале, глядя на него безумными глазами, и его рот искажается в отчаянном крике. А потом он скатывается все дальше, через край обрыва прямиком в пропасть… и в последний момент рука Вили сжимается на его запястье словно тиски.

Какое-то мгновение в его голове царит абсолютная пустота, словно он уже шагнул за порог, и неотвратимая тьма распростерла над ним свои крыла. И лишь крепкая ладонь держит его за руку, словно спасательный трос. А затем его накрывает череда ярких образов, захлестывая с головой.

Дис, бледная и опустошенная, вся в слезах, которые текут по ее щекам, скатываясь в бороду, коротко остриженную, как у ее брата…

Два молодых воина, один со светлыми волосами, другой с темными, падают сраженными на поле битвы, и бесчисленные раны усеивают изуродованные тела…

Торин лежит на пропитанной кровью постели, и можно подумать, что он просто спит, но его лицо слишком бледное, слишком неподвижное, а из уголка рта стекает струйка крови, и Двалину хочется кричать, потому, что он знает, он знает…

… а затем он видит Балина, с черной стрелой вонзившейся прямо в сердце, и белоснежная борода окрашивается в алый…

 _Помоги им._ Эти слова никто не произносит, но он слышит их, как будто они возникают прямо у него в голове. _Их судьбы не предрешены. Ты можешь спасти их. Пожалуйста._  
Двалин едва замечает, как Вили втаскивает его на тропу. Его всего трясет от пережитого, а затем он заглядывает в глаза своему спасителю, и вместе привычного озорного блеска видит два бездонных серых колодца, в которых отражается эхо чего-то древнего и непостижимого.

Эти глаза не могут принадлежать живому существу.

Двалин закаленный воин, прошедший не одно сражение. Только поэтому, его еще не вывернуло наизнанку прямо под ноги на холодный мокрый камень.

А в следующее мгновение Торин оказывается рядом. Он помогает ему подняться, и они вместе, спотыкаясь, шагают по скользкой тропинке, следом за легконогим охотником, который указывает им безопасный путь.

 ***

Дождь прекращается лишь час спустя, а еще через пятнадцать минут тропа расширяется, превращаясь в ровную дорогу. Вили останавливается и поворачивается к ним.

\- Дальше вы сможете добраться сами, - говорит он. – Мне нужно идти… проверить силки. Пожалуйста… - он замолкает, и выражение его лица становится мягким, почти задумчивым. – Пожалуйста, скажите Дис: мне жаль, что я не смогу прийти к ужину.

\- Ты что, собираешься остаться здесь? – резко спрашивает Торин. – Совсем один, бродить тут в темноте? Мне напомнить тебе обо всех опасностях?

\- Мне нечего бояться, - качает головой Вили, и одна из его промокших насквозь светлых кос выскальзывает из-за уха. Он всегда туго заплетал волосы, утверждая, что так они не лезут ему в лицо, когда он стреляет из лука. Двалин старается запомнить каждую деталь, начиная от прихотливого узора бусин в волосах, до хитрого способа, которым заплетена его борода, и татуировок, покрывающих тыльную сторону кистей, которые призваны благословить меткость стрелка.

\- Мне надо идти. Позаботьтесь о ней, хорошо? О ней и о мальчишках.

\- Мы позаботимся, - ворчливо обещает Двалин, а Торин недоуменно переспрашивает, - О мальчишках?

Вили печально улыбается и поворачивается, не говоря ни слова, и Двалин перехватывает руку Торина, когда тот собирается ухватить своего родственника за плечо и потребовать ответы.

\- Идем, - говорит он другу. – Нам пора домой.

***

Они возвращаются в дом скорби.

Дис рассказывает безжизненным голосом, что вскоре после полудня, как раз перед тем, как разразилась гроза, отряд охотников вернулся с телом Вили. Они случайно напоролись на огромного черного медведя, и все произошло слишком быстро. Вили был единственным, кто погиб. Они все знали, что его занятие опасно, и он сам был готов к возможному риску. Она говорит все это с неестественным спокойствием, ее лицо бледное и опустошенное, слезы текут по ее щекам, скатываясь в бороду, которая теперь острижена коротко, как у ее брата.

Торин ошеломлен, но у него хватает присутствия духа, чтобы не растравлять горе сестры рассказом о встрече в горах, и Двалин благодарен ему за это. Возможно, в другой раз. Позже, когда время приглушит их боль.

 ***

Они возвращаются к этой теме только раз, тем же вечером. Дис буквально выставляет их из своей комнаты, заявив, что ей нужно побыть одной, а Балин только тихо качает головой, когда Двалин кладет руку ему на плечо. Он сидит возле камина, а Фили устроился у него на коленях. Мальчишка отказывается ложиться спать, и Балин рассказывает ему бесконечные истории о драконах и королях, потому, что они не представляют, как сообщить ему о том, что произошло с его отцом. Торин и Двалин направляются в спальню к узбаду, и Двалину кажется, что его жаркие фантазии о том, что они будут делать наедине, остались где-то в другой жизни. Сейчас ему больше всего хочется окунуться в дружеские объятия, чтобы не надо было делать вид: быть сильным, быть защитой и надеждой… Ему хочется уткнуться Торину в плечо, сомкнуть у него на спине руки и забыть обо всех бедах и печалях. Но тот отступает на шаг и прислоняется к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и сощурив глаза.

\- Ты знал, - рычит он, и Двалин отчетливо слышит в его голосе обвинение. Он наклоняет голову, признавая его правоту.

\- Подозревал.

\- Как?..

Двалин всматривается в прозрачные синие глаза, красивое лицо с широкими бровями и тонким носом, скорбные линии морщин, прорезающих высокий лоб, густые темные волосы, и вспоминает, как выглядел Торин, когда неподвижно лежал на смертном одре.

Он не может ему рассказать. Он никогда никому не расскажет о тех ужасных видениях, которые вплавились намертво в его память: о его лучшем друге, его короле и самом ценном сокровище, о Фили и его еще нерожденном брате, о его собственном брате, его силе и опоре. Он уверен, что Вили показал ему будущее, во всяком случае, возможное будущее, но у него нет ни малейшего представления о том, как это предотвратить, хотя он знает, что теперь всю оставшуюся жизнь он будет пытаться сделать именно это.

\- Не спрашивай, - хрипло отвечает он. – Прошу.

Торин смотрит на него, нахмурившись.

Двалин делает глубокий вдох.

\- Ты должен поверить мне. Пожалуйста.

Похоже, он нашел правильные слова, потому, что выражение лица Торина мгновенно меняется. Он делает шаг вперед и касается шершавой ладонью щеки Двалина.

\- Всегда, - негромко произносит он. – Ты знаешь.

\- Тогда не спрашивай.

Торин колеблется какое-то мгновение, затем прислоняется лбом ко лбу Двалина в традиционном гномьем жесте, выражающем привязанность и доверие.

Сегодня не время для любви, и они находят утешение в объятиях: Торин прислоняется лбом к щеке Двалина, а тот утыкается носом в густые черные волосы, и если они замечают, что глаза другого блестят от непролитой влаги, то никто из них не произносит ни слова. Нет нужды стыдиться слез, оплакивая друга. Когда они отстраняются, Торин касается руки Двалина, и они покидают свое тихое пристанище, и возвращаются к Фили, и Дис, и Балину, которые нуждаются в них, в их силе и утешении. Они делали это прежде, они смогут сделать это снова. Горе и беды стали привычными, и они достаточно сильны, что выдержать все, что судьба уготовила на их пути.

***

Двалин никому не рассказывает о видениях, которые показал ему умерший друг. Когда они с Торином в следующий раз проходят через перевал, стоит чудесная погода, лучи солнца ласково согревают их лица, и все воспоминания о грозе и ливне, и неотвратимости смерти бледнеют перед великолепным пейзажем, открывающимся в утреннем свете. Они останавливаются возле валуна, возле которого встретили своего призрачного спутника, и Торин молча смотрит, как Двалин кладет маленький белый камешек на зеленый мох. Это обещание, которого Торин не понимает, но он не спрашивает, а Двалин мысленно произносит, сжимая в руке символический дар: _Я не знаю, смогу ли я выполнить твою просьбу. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Но я сделаю все, что в моих силах, обещаю. И спасибо за предупреждение, дружище._

Он оборачивается, глядя в глаза Торину, и какое-то время они молчат, отдавая дань памяти. Затем Торин поворачивается и устремляется вперед по тропе, и Двалин следует за ним, как это всегда было и будет. Что бы там ни было в дальнейшем, это никогда не изменится.


End file.
